


fortuity

by oddsoul



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, the bong slaps different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsoul/pseuds/oddsoul
Summary: Sophie visits often, but it never ends quite like this.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	fortuity

When Sophie knocks on the door, she hears a faint _fuck_ from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of glass haphazardly being pushed into a drawer. She frowns and looks at the watch on her wrist. It's late, she'd known, but she and Sebastian had done this before – met up late, just to sit in his room and drink and play video games. It was nice, relaxing, and rejuvenating, to a degree. In fact, it had been happening frequently enough without an explicit invitation that she hadn't thought that maybe she _should_ be making sure that showing up late was okay with him.

She's pulled from her thoughts by the door in front of her opening, Sebastian standing there with bleary eyes and hair tucked behind his ear. He rubs his eyes and squints, looking at her. A sudden look of recognition crosses his features and suddenly, there's relief. "Sophie," he sighs out, and Sophie blushes. "It's you."

Sophie smiles, cautious. "It's me," she agrees, before awkwardly raising the twelve pack of beers she had brewed and bottled earlier in the week. "I hope you don't mind..."

It's then that she smells it, overwhelming and obvious to the point that she can't believe she hadn't smelled it before. Sophie looks and sees a rolled-up towel pushed to the side in the door's path. "Of course," he says, his eyes following hers. "I mean, if you don't mind..."

It's awkward for a moment before Sophie grins, laughing out loud and pushing Seb back into his room, her hand flat on her chest. "Sebby, you _devil,_ " she giggles, watching him stumble. Sophie puts the beers down quickly and quietly before turning to close the door behind her, rearranging the damp towel to cover the crack between the carpet of Sebastian's room and the door. "You even wet it."

She hears him snort behind her as she stands and looks at him. "Do you think I'm a rookie, or something?" His cheeks are still flushed, though, so Sophie smiles at him and leans forward to kiss his cheek.

"How haven't we even talked about this, Seb?" She laughs and Sebastian laughs, and the final bit of tension escapes the room, leaving only thick plumes of marijuana smoke that hang around them. "God, I love you so much right now. What a fantastic welcome."

Sebastian smiles then, wide, and pushes his hair back against his head. "I had no clue..." he trails off, and Sophie clicks her tongue in response, moving to sit on his bed. "Bowl, or...?"

"Bowl," she says with a smile. "Then beers and some TV?"

Sebastian smiles and nods, moving across the room, stumbling on unseen pillows. It makes Sophie smile, watching his awkward body struggle to move as if his brain was sober. He grabs the beers and tosses one at Sophie before moving to open the drawer she had heard him close from outside the room just moments before. He pulls out a bong and a grinder and has the bowl packed in expert time. Beers in one hand and the bong in another, he moves back towards her, placing the beers beside the bed and the bong in Sophie's eagerly awaiting hands.

"Lighter?" Sebastian obediently fishes in the pocket of his tight jeans and hands it over to her, sitting next to her soon after. "Thanks, Seb."

*

"My pleasure," he says, and genuinely means it. He can't help but to watch her with hungry eyes as she checks the water level and takes a deep breath. She winks at him before setting the basin of the bong in between her crossed legs and begins to light the herb, eyes sliding shut. It takes thirty seconds before the bowl goes out, the formerly translucent neck of the bong now opaque with white smoke. That lasts only a moment longer before she pulls the bowl piece out of the stem and sucks in the rest of the smoke.

Holding her breath, she puts the bong on the floor and shifts from being cross-legged to sitting on her calves, face to face with Sebastian. She quirks her eyebrows and reaches up to touch Sebastian's bottom lip. He's on autopilot at that point, mind blank and intoxication obvious, as he opens his mouth. A moment later she moves her mouth to his, his eyes sliding shut without him realizing it. Sebastian feels the soft touch of her lips against his, mouths lining up, yet they're not kissing. Instead, he hears and feels her exhale into his mouth, and he sucks in the smoke from her lungs, absently reaching out and putting a hand on her waist as he does so. It only seems fair, considering she's honest to Yoba _toying_ with him, one hand on his thigh and the other holding his jaw.

She finishes her exhale and her lips are gone from his too soon. His eyes open as his mouth closes, and he finishes the exhale from his nostrils, staring at her. She looks as aroused as he feels for the briefest of moments before it escapes them as the smoke escapes his lungs. A bright smile crosses Sophie's face. "Can't waste any. Right, Sebby?"

He nods and the secondhand smoke enhances his remaining high a moment later, a smile crossing his face to match hers. "I don't think I'll be teaching my friends that one, though."

She laughs and only when she leans back and readjusts herself to be sitting cross-legged does he realize how close they still were a moment later. He misses it immediately.

"Good;" she says, "especially not Abby."

There's no malice in her voice so Seb smiles. "No, especially not Abby."

Sophie takes a swig of her beer and reaches out with her other hand to offer one to Seb. He takes it, gracious for the distraction from the way her lips look on the mouth of her bottle. They sit and drink their first beers in relative silence, the high hitting them and making them lazy and quiet. He wasn't sure what he would've expected, being high with Sophie, but it likely wouldn't be this. Sam had always wanted to listen to music and dance, bleary eyes making him loopy and happy. Abigail got serious, always wanting to discuss magic and the wizard on the edge of town. Sophie, though, was a treat. Sebby was happy to enjoy the silence with the farmer, sipping too-bitter beer and leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Occasionally he'd open them to see Sophie looking at him, features soft and eyes lidded. The redness of them made her green irises look even greener and Sebby felt something bubble deep in his gut when he watched the corners crinkle with a smile. A smile for _him, and him only._

It only took ten minutes to finish their first beer. Sophie reached down to grab two more before she shifted her body so that she was next to him, the entire left side of her body pressed against his right. At quiet as Seb was, he wasn't clueless or awkward, so he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sophie let out a sound akin to that of a cat's purr as she snuggled into his armpit.

Sebastian reaches onto his nightstand for the TV remote and turns it on, the DVD menu for an early South Park season already queued up. "South Park!" Sophie gasps, before giggling. "Sebby, this is wonderful.

"I remember in high school my best friend and I would skip class and go back to her mom's apartment. We'd sit and smoke and watch TV ’til 8, when I'd head home and her mom would come back from work." Seb looks down at her as he feels her head move against his chest. Sophie is looking up at him with a large grin across her face. "This kind of feels like that."

"Kind of?"

She doesn't answer, just smiles wider and nods, turning her attention back to the TV. Sebastian takes the hint and presses play, the two of them settling into each other. Every few minutes, Seb feels the vibration of her body in laughter; he's too high to focus on anything other than the way she feels in his arms. He had tried, at first, to watch the episode on the TV in front of them, but it had become too much, too fast to focus on. So, he settled with feeling her against him, close enough that he wonders if they could get any closer without becoming one. A moment later, she answers the unasked question and hooks her leg over his, silently begging him to slink lower with her.

He does, of course, but this new position is again too much and his body is begging him to let it relax. Sebastian tries, closing his eyes and pulling her closer to him. He thinks he's just about found the ideal position and level of relaxation nearly two episodes in, when Sophie speaks.

"Sebby," she says, more lucid than the last time she had spoken. "'M getting your bed all dirty."

She is, actually, he notices. And his pants. She hadn't even changed before she had grabbed the beers and come over here. It's a lot hotter than he expected to find it.

"Move over," she says, and he obliges, watching her climb off of his bed. A minute later his mouth goes dry as she works on the button of her work jeans. He turns away and rests his elbows on his knees, spotting the bong within a moment. Sebastian reaches for it and Sophie remarks, "Good idea," as he packs another bowl.

He hits it, somehow, as his hand holding the lighter shakes. His eyes are screwed shut and he tries to prepare himself for the sight of her once he opens them.

"Pack me one?" he hears, and nods, again without looking over. He heard her steps across the room and can't help but look at her as she shuffles around his drawers. It's a more amazing sight than he thought it would be, _could_ be. The lace of her thong hugs her hips and the string disappears between her cheeks. Strong, tanned legs and a well-muscled back is on display, too, but Sebastian's eyes continue to trail down to her hips and ass. He imagines what it'd be like to hold them in his hands, or even just to feel the curves in his palms.

His fingers fumble with the ground weed, shaking as he packs the bowl. He still can't take his eyes off her as she pulls her sports bra up over her head, tossing it on the floor beside her where her jeans are. A moment and an _a ha!_ later, she's pulling out a pair of boxers and a worn band tee from the same drawer. She pulls them both on before turning around, so Sebastian is left to imagine what the front of her looks like. The curve of her breasts, the pink of her nipples, the valleys of her abdomen and the mound of...

"Here, Sebby," she says, pulling him from his thoughts. She hasn't turned around yet and Sebastian is counting his blessings for that, able to turn back to the bowl and pretend he hadn't seen a thing. "Put on a pair of sweats. Your jeans can't be comfortable."

She's right, he knows, but he believes it has more to do with the show she had unknowingly put on and less to do with how the jeans fit. "Sure," he says, nonetheless, looking over at her with a tight smile as she sits next to him. They exchange items – the bong for the sweatpants – and Sebastian tries to be as nonchalant about changing in front of her as she had been moments before with him. He still has to face away from her, a half chub threatening to grow if he lets her do the same exhale trick that she had done with him before. He's paranoid about how he looks as soon as he drops his pants, no muscle in his pale legs whatsoever. Sophie had been so comfortable being exposed in front of him, so secure in how she looked that it made him jealous, made him wonder if she had done so in front of Alex or Shane or Elliot.

He pulls on the sweatpants and unzips his sweater as he hears her finish her bowl and open another beer. Sebastian's mouth is sticky as he turns towards her, her eyes red and barely open.

"You never talk about high school," she says, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

He snorts and tries not to see the way her nipples look through the thin t-shirt of his on her body. "Not much to talk about," he says finally, cautiously sitting next to her. She giggles and shrugs, eyes eager even if they can't seem to focus on anything. Attempting to settle further, he swings his legs onto the mattress and adjusts the pillow behind him. "I didn't go much. My friends all went off to college, except for Sam and Abby, but they're both younger than me, so it doesn't really count." He thinks for a moment, looking at Sophie. "That doesn't count, does it?"

"What?" She asks, and Sebastian just shakes his head and gnaws on his lip, muttering _Definitely doesn't count_ to himself. Sophie seems satisfied with that and moves so she can put her legs in Seb's lap. "More," she says in a way that Sebastian can't say no to.

He thinks. "Smoked pot for the first time in the tenth grade. Started smoking ciggies in the twelfth. Lost my virginity senior year. Late, I know," he says before she can comment. He's flushed and he sneaks a glance at her, but she's not got the judgmental look he expected. Instead, she just seems placated, and it's only then that he realizes his hands had settled on her shins. "I don't know what else you'd want to know."

"More than just your milestones. Want to know what your favourite classes were, or your favourite teachers, or..." she trails off and a sigh escapes her lips, eyes fluttering closed as Sebastian's fingers draw shapes on the soft skin. He can feel the prickling of hair on them, and he's grateful for at least _some_ indication that she's an honest-to-god real woman.

"English," he says, voice low. "Just couldn't make a career out of it. Computer science was next. Didn't care about my teachers enough to have a favourite."

Sophie weasels herself against his lap, moving them so she's closer and he's got access to more of her legs. Sebastian's hands are shaking again as he lets his fingers trail across the skin of her thighs, the hair soft and blonde and the skin tanned and flawless. The absent noises she makes and the way she moves is dangerous, Seb realizes quickly, and he shifts in a way he hopes is discreet but likely isn't. If she notices the change in his lap, she doesn't say anything, instead just opens her eyes to stare at him.

They kind of look at each other for a moment before Sebastian falters, looking at his nightstand and spotting a pack of smokes. The window is open and he's too high to care, so he pulls a smoke out and lights it, relaxing into the pillow that's sandwiched between his back and the wall. Sophie leans across him, legs still in his lap, and takes hold of the pack, pulling one out for herself. When she sees Sebastian's look of shock, she just winks, a small smile playing at her lips, and lights it.

"Every once in a while," she says. Sebastian just nods. They sit in silence like that for half a smoke, Sebastian trying unsuccessfully to not stare at his companion and take everything about her in, Sophie looking back and following his eyes as they graze over her body.

She takes a final puff of the smoke and moves to her knees to lean over Sebastian, dropping the smoke into an empty can of Joja Cola. He misses touching her immediately.

"Sebby," she sighs, eyes fluttering. It's like he runs on autopilot as he drops his own smoke into the can and reaches out to take hold of her waist. Her hands go to his shoulders and suddenly, Sebastian is pulling her into his lap, knees landing on either side of his hips. His movements are enacted with a sense of confidence he doesn't really feel, still too stunned and stoned to realize what they've led to, but Sophie is sure and willing, so he doesn't question it.

*

Sophie's not really sure what prompted her to end up where she is now, ass in Sebastian's lap, arms nearly wrapped around his neck, but she's glad for it. Sebastian's hands, normally so cold, feel like fire on the skin they've settled themselves onto, tucked under his shirt that she had boldly placed upon her own body. His eyes are dark and lidded as she looks into them, and although they're stoned, his gaze is no less intense than what it normally is. It makes her squirm, so much so that she forgets she's in his lap. He lets out a little groan, so she leans forward until her lips are at his ear:

"Hi."

She pulls away and looks back into Seb's eyes and suddenly there's a smile on his face. He's all straight, white teeth and dimples and Sophie can't help but smile back, the expression a welcome embrace back into the clutches of intoxication.

It's Sebastian who makes the next move, and it's sudden and rough and perfect. His fingers dig into her hips and he's pulling her closer to him so she can feel the beginnings of an erection between her cheeks. Next thing she knows, the tenderness is back, if only for a moment, and he's tucking a piece of hair that's fallen from her bun behind her ear, then he's holding the back of her head, bringing their lips together frantically.

It's incredible, the mix of sensations between the high of the marijuana and the feeling of his cock pressing against her and the strength of his fingers tangling in her hair and the tenderness of his kiss. She's not sure where to keep her hands, wanting to feel everything and anything as quickly as she can. Sebby's biting at her lips, causing her to gasp and pull away for just a moment. "Take your hair out of that," he says, and she obliges, the roughness of his voice causing heat to rise in her stomach. Her hair, dark and wavy, falls alongside their faces as they move to kiss more, her hands on either side of his jaw as his move back to her hips. She raises herself off of his lap just the slightest, just enough to push her lips more forcefully against his, if only for a brief moment. Sophie lets herself sit once more and Sebastian breaks apart to let out a huff of breath that sounds like a cross between a sigh and a moan.

Sophie giggles moving her mouth away from his to kiss and suck on the pale skin of his neck, her hands moving his head to the side. "Shh, Sebby," she coos, "we are not alone in this house."

It makes her feel like a teenager again, and the excitement pulses through her veins as they kiss and grind against each other, stoned and horny.

"How am I supposed to keep quiet like this," he says, gasping as Sophie scrapes her teeth against a tendon in his neck. " _Yes,_ Sophie."

Despite her warning to keep quiet, Sophie loves how vocal he is. Quiet, reserved, anxious Sebby. She can hear him coming apart at the seams, can feel the way a charged-up version of her friend emerges, can watch as the anxious shell slips away.

Once Sophie is satisfied with the mark she's left on his clavicle, right below where his t shirts sit on his neck, she pulls away. "Take your shirt off," she says, dazed and intoxicated.

"You, too," he demands in return, and Sophie nods.

It's Sophie who pulls Sebastian's shirt off of him, being at the advantage of being able to find the hem in their bleary state. She pulls hers off moments later, and Sebastian sits back and watches the way she crosses her arms and takes hold of the worn hemline of his shirt, pulling it up over her head with a sort of grace he didn't even know one could exhibit. She's there, bare, in front of him a moment later. It's wonderful, and Seb doesn't even hesitate (much) as he reaches up to grasp her breasts. Sophie bites her lip and watches as his gaze flickers up to her face for a quick second before it's back on her chest. He squeezes, gentle at first, but more aggressively when Sophie reaches up to hold his hands against her.

"Fuck, Soph," he says, and Sophie is going wild at that, at how utterly wrecked he sounds just by her tits. Sophie takes a hand from Sebastian's and uses it to push his hair back, and she doesn't even realize it but she's pulling him towards her. He catches on to what she's doing quicker than she is and suddenly he's dropped one hand, exposing a breast, and is using that arm to wrap around her waist, placing his palm flat in the middle of her back, moving it up and down. A moment later he's staring up at her and his mouth is on her, one nipple between his lips and the other between his thumb and forefinger.

She lets out a groan, much louder than she intends, and Sebastian can't help but smile at her. His teeth tease her, but he doesn't go beyond a gentle scraping. By now, he's fully hard, restricted only by Sophie's lap in his. At that, she sits up and Seb's mouth follows, his dick springing up and settling just below where the waistband of his sweatpants sits on his stomach. She sits again, finally able to move her hips against his boner.

"Ah," he hisses, soft and pleasurable, "Want to fuck you. Won't be able to if you keep doing that."

His warning is heeded immediately because that's also what she wants. She hadn't realized it but now she wants it bad. Still sucking her boob, Seb moves his hand to hold her still against his lip, the other moving to the front of her – _his –_ boxers, fingers dipping under the waistband of both pairs of underwear. They find the fleshy nub in a moment, making a pass around it before travelling further south, sinking into her without warning. " _Sebby,_ " she sighs at that, at the fact that he's so confident with her body, so sure, as if they'd done this one hundred times over. As if he'd dreamt about this and is simply acting those dreams out now. His thumb rubs against her as his fingers move inside of her, feeling for her G spot. It's amazing, if she's being honest, and she almost forgets that he's still got a breast in his mouth until he switches to the other, leaving it feeling cold without the heat of his mouth and exposed to the air of the outside, blowing in through the open window.

He seems to be holding her up, making sure she doesn't push him over the edge without fucking him first. Sebastian gets her close so many times, each time pulling away from her breast and slowing her fingers just to watch her with a smile on his lips, his head leaned back against the wall. "Enough," she says finally, after the fourth or fifth time being pulled back from the edge. "You're being cruel."

He laughs and seemingly obliges, because a moment later, he's flipped her onto her back and he's between her legs, pressing himself against her as if he's trying to fuck her through the layers of clothing. "Off," he says, sitting up enough to pull her bottoms off and just enough to pull his dick out of his pants.

They're too high to think about anything other than finally getting to the main event, so Sophie's reached behind him in an instant, fingers digging into his backside and pulling their hips together. Sebastian smothers her lips with his as he sinks into her, stifling a moan from both of them. He's fully inside her quickly, hardly gives her enough time to feel herself stretch and fill before he's pulled out and is back inside. The movements are quick and rhythmic, hitting a sweet spot every time. She sighs and moans into his mouth, holding his shoulders now as he holds her waist. Her orgasm comes quick and without warning, the result of being teased and pushed and pulled multiple times. She huffs into his ear, "Sebby, Sebby, Sebby," as if she's trying to engrain it in her mind, and that's all it takes before he's cumming, too, hips bucking and finally settling against her. His forehead is on her shoulder as he spills inside of her, both of them holding each other in place, as if they're worried their orgasms will stop if the other moves.

He sighs her name, too, when he cums and it prolongs her own orgasms, the quiet sound of his voice saying her name into her ear. It doesn't take long before he rolls off of her, settling beside her on the small bed. Sophie's head rolls to the side to look at him, and she notices the flush on his cheeks and the few strands of hair that stick to his forehead. She's smiling, she quickly realizes, and Seb sees, too, and he smiles back at her. They're holding hands and Sebby raises the back of her hand to his lips, kissing it without a word.

Sophie looks at his cock softening on his stomach, so she lazily snaps the waistband of his sweatpants that sit on his thighs. He seems to understand the hint and laughs, raising his butt off of the bed enough to pull them the rest of the way off. She watches as he leans forward enough to grab the comforter from where it has been kicked to the end of the bed, pulling it over them. Then, he reaches back over to his nightstand and grabs his smokes, lighting one and passing it to Sophie before lighting one for himself.

"Post-romp smoke," she hums, snuggling into him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders instantly. They lay together in bed and smoke, Sophie's eyes closed as she comes down from both the orgasm and the high.

"Yeah," he sighs, "also – burnout smoke."

Sophie giggles and takes a puff. "That was..."

"Great," Sebastian says, and Sophie laughs again, looking up at him. He's smiling, eyes closed, and head leaned back against the wall behind them. He looks down at her and she's struck by how handsome he is, hair curling around his face and dark eyes glassy. It's his smile, though, that makes the biggest impact on her, usually so hidden and cautious. It's open, wide, and honest and Sophie can't help but to surge upwards, holding her smoke away from him, and capture his lips in another kiss. "You know," he says, lips against hers and between kisses, "give me another ten minutes and I'll fuck you again."


End file.
